Rise of the big four: the curse of the enchanted flower
by LunaLovify
Summary: Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Mother Gothel and Pitch Balck are after the Enchanted flower, who can give them the power to eternal life. Jack and his new friends gets qurious when their professor starts to miss class. Together they have to use the abiliteis of the four houses.


Howard Twain was a large, old, grumpy man who lived in a hut near the woods outside of London. Every Saturday morning he would go outside, his walking stick in one hand and a little shovel in the other to weed his flower bed and to clean his wife's grave. His wife had died very young. Strangely the doctors couldn't find out why. But they did have a theory. Something exactly the same had happened a long time ago, in a village called little Hangletown. Apparently a family in the village was suddenly killed, but they never found out how, no one knew. They just died. After a few months Howard had finally managed to search up this family. He thought as he read through the papers. Did the murder of the riddle family have something to do with his wife's sudden death? He spent over thirty years searching for answers, still nothing. Now he was in his elderly days, and had stopped caring about the riddle family, and his wife's sudden death. She was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.

One day, something strange happened. A package came, addressed under his wife's name. The mail man didn't know who sent it, neither did his boss. The package contained a middle sized crystal ball, which had a deeply grey color. Even though Howard had no idea what it was, or where it came from, he kept it locked in a little wooden box under his bed. He guessed that since no one had come to claim the package yet, and it was addressed to his wife, it wouldn't cause trouble if he kept it.

He was wrong. Later in the afternoon, when he was cleaning and weeding his garden, a woman approached. She had long dark curls, and was wearing a red dress and black cape. He couldn't see her face, but as the stupidly, kindly, man he was, he formed a little smile and greeted her. She asked him for an item. "A Crystal ball, with gray-ish color" Howard told her he had it. He looked at the woman again, more closely this time. There was something about her, something he didn't like, and Howard mostly liked his strange visitors, but there was something about this woman. In the end Howard explained to her very clearly that he wasn't going to hand it over just like that. It was his wife's after all. The woman chuckled and pulled out a long, thin wooden stick from her sleeve. She moved slowly towards him leaning in as she whispered "Did you really think you had a choice old man?" There was a flash of green light and Howard Twain fell slowly backwards. He was dead before he touched the ground.

The woman stepped carefully over the dead body, as she stuck her wand back into the sleeve of her cape. The Hut was small, smelled like old prunes and was darkened by an old tree, which was placed almost right in front of it. The old muggle was at least a very clean one, she tough as she stepped over the doorstep. The woman searched every corner, every room, , in the closet, up on the shelves, and under the bed. She pulled out a wooden box and opened it. Nothing, the only thing left in the box, was a pile of dust that had been collected in one of the ends. The woman screamed as she threw the box out the window.

«Where the hell is it?"

"Looking for Something Gothel?" A dark figure with yellow eyes was leaning on the wall in the shadows. His hair black as night, his skin as grey as fear itself, and in his long, thin hand, a crystal ball.

"Pitch, Long time no seen" Mother Gothel spoke as she once again pulled her hand up her own sleeve. Pitch laughed. "There is no point of using that thing on me, it so happens that I'm willing to share this with you" Mother Gothel lowered her wand and glared angrily at him. "And why….should I collaborate with you?" Pitch stepped out of the shadow and began to walk around her. "Because, we both seek the power that it holds Gothel, and since I have here in my hand, the object we need to find it, it's up to you to decide". He once again laughed as he leaned closer to her and whispered " Do you…still planning to keep feeding on the girl's hair… not very motherly of you… is it… Gothel"

Mother Gothel turned around angrily, but then… she smiled… "So…have you listened to it yet…partner...?" Pitch grinned back as he laid the crystal ball onto a little table, that the old muggle had decorated with a horrifying pink tablecloth with white strings of lace around it. They both stood on each side of the table. "That's what I need you for, my dear friend. Unfortunately, I don't know the song" Gothel slowly pulled out her wand, and pointed it at the crystal ball. As she sang, golden lights surrounded the room, moving around her and Pitch.

"Flower gleam and glow,

Let your power shine,

Make the clock reverse,

Bring back what once was mine.

Heal what has been hurt,

Change the fate's design,

Save what has been lost,

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine."

The golden light left the room, and filled itself in the crystal ball. A flower appeared inside of it. Petals of pure gold, stalk as green as emerald, and in the middle, silver dust sliding down the golden petals. They bent down; their heads close to the crystal ball. "Is that…?" Gothel spoke; her eyes studying the flower. "Yes, but I can't see where it is?" Pitch complained, as he moved his hand to touch it. Suddenly a flash of light, which almost looked like rays from the sun made them both pull away from the table, pitch hid behind the kitchen door, while Gothel jumped onto the little couch, and hid her head behind a cushion. A loud female figure rose from the crystal ball. She was of pure gold, and as she opened her mouth, a loud, husky voice, flowed around in the little hut.

"You seek the enchanted flower, the one who fulfills all desire.

It chooses its master one by one and gives the same power as the stone have done

But the flower is hidden, in a place I cannot tell.

I can give you a hint which can't be cast with a spell.

It is surrounded by other flowers, but it is not receiving sunlight, only darkness. It's under the ground, behind the door of Slytherin, where only snakes can come in.

But let me warn you. If you seek the flower, you will not be given success; the four friends will stand against you.

Courage, patience, cunning and cleverness. They have it all, with those four united nothing can stop them at all."


End file.
